


The Dark Can't Hurt You Now

by Sayche



Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Comfort, Cuddling, Dark, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Passing Out, Skephalo, Sleep Deprivation, ah well, because hes a writer, did yall like- write smut about the hobbits, gimme yalls kudos please, he wrote lord of the rings, hey im back, honestly this is such a short thing there is no tags, honetsly not surprised, i t hh i n kl, i think, idk what else meaning this fic wont do so well so fuck, im sorry whAT, scared of the dark, there is a tag that is, uhhh, we are mentally unstable, well its not short but like, what are tags, what- what did you do to his characters-, yeah he is, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayche/pseuds/Sayche
Summary: This can be seen as platonic, it can not, so take it however you want.635 words
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Dark Can't Hurt You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as platonic, it can not, so take it however you want. 
> 
> 635 words

“I think I’ll be heading to sleep now,” Bad said, yawning from the couch of his and Skeppy’s shared house. “Okay, goodnight,” Skeppy said absently. He had been working hard on some sort of project, scribbled on building blueprints scattered around him. “ Go to sleep soon you muffinhead.” Bad advised before going into his room and shutting the door. 

Skeppy sighed, rubbing his eyes a little. In truth, he hadn’t been getting much sleep. He was lucky to get an hour or two of sleep in the night and got the rest of his rest during the day, in various locations. Bad didn’t know this, and never would, not if Skeppy could help it. 

But why? Why was his sleep schedule so messed up? Though he’d never admit it to anyone, Skeppy was afraid of the dark. No, afraid wasn’t the right word. Horrified? Petrified? Just plain scared? Any one of those would do. You never knew what was lurking in the shadows, and you’re practically blind, stripped of visual capabilities, helpless...

So Skeppy’s solution to that was to not sleep. Well, he would try not to, but more often than not he’d pass out from exhaustion. He welcomed those moments, because he didn’t even have to try to fall asleep, laying in the dark. 

He tried to turn his focus back on the project before him, but tonight he seemed more tired than usual. He couldn’t concentrate, finding himself scribbling the same thing over and over. None of the writing on the page made sense. He couldn’t even bring himself to carry everything upstairs with him, as he usually does. He’d just rest his head for a couple of seconds before he would try attempt number two on his project… Just a minute or two…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................

Bad got up for a glass of water from the kitchen and was confused at the light spilling into the corridor from the kitchen. He opened the door and frowned at the sight of his friend asleep, head on the table. Bad glanced at the clock. 4:43 a.m. He sighed, turned off the light and got a blanket from the couch before putting it around Skeppy. He then quietly poured himself a glass of water, drinking it beside the sink.

He flicked his tail around in an agitated fashion, concerned about Skeppy’s sleeping habits. Unfortunately, the tail caught on a saucepan and knocked it to the floor with a loud clang, breaking the silence. 

Skeppy jolted awake, whimpering at the darkness that filled the room, pushing against him. The only thing he could see was a faint glow coming from the demon’s eyes. “Sorry for waking you up.” Bad whispered through the darkness. But Skeppy didn’t hear anything; he curled up in his chair and buried his head into his lap. If he couldn’t see it, then he wouldn’t be scared of it. Right?

Bad gently made his way over to the diamond boy and put his arms around him. He could feel the shorter boy shaking. He murmured comfortingly, rubbing his back. “You’re okay… You’re safe, I promise…” Bad said quietly. He wasn’t completely sure what had set Skeppy off, but he supposed it was a nightmare. 

The two sat like that for a while, before Bad noticed that Skeppy’s grip on his own knees had gotten looser. The demon asked a quiet question, which Skeppy neither acknowledged nor answered. His breathing was regular, and he was no longer shaking. He had fallen asleep. 

Bad smiled at him and broke away gently. Skeppy frowned it his sleep, so Bad hugged him again. However, it wasn’t a very comfortable position, so Bad picked up the shorter boy and carried him to the couch. He went back for the blanket, then cuddled up together, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look, its fluff (k i n d a- i couldnt resist my angst okay)  
> so you know, gimme clout pls pls  
> in the form of kudos and comments


End file.
